Tauros
|textcolor = white |name = Tauros |jname = (ケンタロス Kentarosu) |image = Tauros.png |ndex = 128 |border= |ndexprev=Pinsir |ndexnext=Magikarp |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |dexkalos = 125 |pronun = TAR-ose |hp = 75 |atk = 100 |def = 95 |satk = 40 |sdef = 70 |spd = 110 |total = 490 |species = Wild Bull Pokémon |type = |height = 4'07" |weight = 194.9 lbs |ability = Intimidate Anger Point Sheer Force (Dream World) |color = Brown |gender = 0% ♀/ 100% ♂ }} Tauros (Japanese: ケンタロス Kentarosu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that has no other forms of evolution. Appearance Tauros resembles a bull. It is a tan color, with a brown mane that covers part of its body. Tauros has blue hooves and horns. It also has three long tails. On its head it has three blue circles from its forehead down to its eyes. Special abilities Tauros can have the ability Intimidate or the ability Anger Point. Intimidate decreases the opponent's Attacks by one level when Tauros is sent out. Anger Point increases Tauros' Attack to the max level when it is hit with a critical hit. It also has a Dream World ability in Sheer Force. It has a violent nature, and charges towards foes rampantly. It wills itself to fight by whipping itself with its tails. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Tauros| redblue=Safari Zone| rbrarity=Rare| yellow=Safari Zone| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Route 38 and 39| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Route 38 and 39| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Route 209, Route 210 (Poké Radar| dprarity=Uncommon (Diamond) Rare (Pearl)| platinum=Route 210 (Poké Radar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 38, Route 39, Safari Zone, Route 43| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| xy=Route 12| xyrarity=Uncommon| }} Pokédex entries | name=Tauros| redblue=When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails.| yellow=A rowdy Pokémon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something.| gold=They fight each other by locking horns. The herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns.| silver=After heightening its will to fight by whipping itself with its three tails, it charges at full speed.| crystal=These violent Pokémon fight with other members of their herd in order to prove their strength.| ruby=This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.| sapphire=This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.| emerald=It is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.| firered=When it is about to tackle, it whips its body repeatedly with its three long tails.| leafgreen=When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails.| diamond=Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.| pearl=Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.| platinum=Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.| heartgold=They fight each other by locking horns. The herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns.| soulsilver=After heightening its will to fight by whipping itself with its three tails, it charges at full speed.| black=Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.| white=Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.| black 2=Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.| white 2=Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.| y=When it is about to tackle, it whips its body repeatedly with its three long tails.| }} Sprites |number = 128 |rbspr=Tauros(RB)Sprite.png |yspr=Tauros(Y)Sprite.png |grnspr=Tauros(RG)Sprite.png |Iback=TaurosBackI.png |gldspr=Tauros(G)Sprite.png |gldsprs=Tauros(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr=Tauros(S)Sprite.png |slvsprs=Tauros(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr=Tauros©Sprite.gif |crysprs=Tauros©ShinySprite.gif |IIback=TaurosBackII.png |IIbacks=TaurosBackShinyII.png |rbysapspr=Tauros(RS)Sprite.png |rbysapsprs=Tauros(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr=Tauros(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs=Tauros(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr=Tauros(FrLg)Sprite.png |frlgsprs=Tauros(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |IIIback=TaurosBackIII.png |IIIbacks=TaurosBackShinyIII.png |dpspr=Tauros(DPPt)Sprite.png |dpsprs=Tauros(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |ptspr=Tauros(DPPt)Sprite.png |ptsprs=Tauros(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |hgssspr=Tauros(HGSS)Sprite.png |hgsssprs=Tauros(HGSS)ShinySprite.png |IVback=TaurosBackIV.png |IVbacks=TaurosBackShinyIV.png |bwspr=Tauros(BW)Sprite.png |bwsprs=Tauros(BW)ShinySprite.png |Vback=TaurosBackV.png |Vbacks=TaurosBackShinyV.png }} Trivia *''Tauros'' was named after the astrological symbol, Taurus, the bull. *Tauros is the only non-Generation V introduced Pokémon that can learn Work Up via levelling up. *Tauros is the male equivalent of Miltank. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon